nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Zeitlinie
Frühe Vergangenheit * Titanen und die Entstehung der Ordnung - Niemand weiß, wie das Universum genau entstanden ist. In früher Vergangenheit erkunden die Titanen das große dunkle Jenseits und bringen Ordnung in Millionen von Welten, verteilt im großen Kosmos... * Sargeras und der Verrat -146.406 * Ordnung auf Azeroth / Angriff der Drachenschwärme - Nach dem Sieg über die Alten Götter, welche Azeroth bewohnen, bringen die Titanen weitestgehenden Frieden in die Welt. Die Welt wird geformt und erste Lebewesen geboren, allen voran die mächtigen Drachen. Die Titanen geben den fünf mächtigsten von ihnen die Macht, die neue Welt zu beschützen. -16.000 * Die Aqir, ein Volk von Insektoiden, entschlossen alle nichtinsektoiden Völker zu vernichten, werden von den Trollen zurückgedrängt. Das Königreich der Aqir zerfällt in den nördlichen Stadtstaat Azjol-Nerub und den südlichen Stadtstaat Ahn'Qiraj. Aus der südlichen Bevölkerung entstehen schließlich die Qiraji, die Bewohner des Nordens werden als Neruber bekannt. -10.000 * Kaldorei und der Brunnen der Ewigkeit * Krieg der Urtume - Die Brennende Legion startet eine umfassende Invasion mit dem Ziel, der Welt ihre immanente Magie zu entziehen. Die Legion wird von den Nachtelfen besiegt, doch gelobt, eines Tages zurückzukehren und zu vollenden, was sie begonnen hat. * Teilung der Welt - Die Nachtelfen entschließen sich dazu, ihre magischen Kräfte aufzugeben, indem sie ihre Quelle, den Brunnen der Ewigkeit, zerstören. * Berg Hyjal und Illidans Geschenk - Einer der Nachtelfen, Illidan Sturmgrimm, ist jedoch nicht gewillt, seine Kräfte zu opfern und entnimmt ein wenig des Quellwassers und mischt es unter den großen See des Berges Hyjal. So erschafft er eine neue Quelle der Macht, welche die Ursache für viele spätere Kriege sein wird. Für seine Verbrechen wird Illidan tief in das Innere Kalimdors gesperrt und bleibt für die nächsten 10.000 Jahre verborgen. * Verbannung der Hochelfen - Weitere Elfen, die fürderhin nicht gewillt sind auf Magie zu verzichten, werden in den Osten verbannt. Aus ihnen entstehen die Hochelfen. * Weltbaum und der Smaragdgrüne Traum - Drei der Drachenaspekte (Ysera, Alexstrasza und Nozdormu) pflanzen einen gigantischen Baum auf die neue, von Illidan geschaffene Quelle und nennen ihn Nordrassil. Mit diesem Weltenbaum gewähren die Aspekte den Nachtelfen das Geschenk der Unsterblichkeit sowie den Zugang zu druidischer Magie und dem Smaragdgrünen Traum. -4.000 * Die Hochelfen begründen das Königreich Quel'Thalas im nördlichen Lordaeron. Die Elfen erwehren sich wieder und wieder unzähliger Angriffe trollischer Kriegsstämme. -2.800 * Das menschliche Königreich Arathor wird gegründet. Die Hochelfen lehren den Menschen die Wege der Magie. Im Gegenzug unterstützt das neue Königreich Quel'Thalas im Kampf gegen die Trolle. Die vereinte Kampfkraft der Elfen und Menschen schafft es schließlich, den Großteil aller Trolle in Lordaeron zu vernichten. -1.200 * Das Königreich Arathor zerfällt in sieben autonome Nationen: Alterac, Dalaran, Gilneas, Kul Tiras, Lordaeron, Sturmwind (Azeroth) und Stromgarde. -1.000 * Krieg der Sandstürme - In Silithus, einem Landstrich Kalimdors, versucht eine Armee der Qiraji, geführt von General Rajaxx und dem alten Gott C'Thun, den Kontinent zu erobern. Die Nachtelfen, angeführt vom Erzdruiden Fandral Hirschhaupt, stellen sich dem Kampf und schließlich gelingt es ihnen, die Eindringlinge hinter den Skarabäuswall zu sperren. -40 * Die Brennende Legion korrumpiert die Orcs der Welt Draenor. Die einst noblen, schamanistischen Orc-Klans vereinigen sich zu einer tobenden Horde, welche schließlich beinahe die friedlichen Draenei, die Bewohner Draenors, auslöschen. Eine Vielzahl der überlebenden Draenei flieht mit einem Dimensionsschiff von Draenor. -5 * Medivh öffnet das Dunkle Portal, und die Horde startet ihre Invasion Azeroths. 0 (Warcraft: Orcs and Humans) * Nach fünf grausamen Jahren zermürbenden Krieges erobert die Horde schließlich Azeroth und Khaz Modan und ernennt die Schwarzfelsspitze zu ihrer Operationsbasis. * Lord Lothar führt eine Gruppe von Flüchtlingen in die nördliche Nation Lordaeron. Dort angekommen überzeugt er die Führer der sieben Königreiche sowie die Hochelfen und die Zwerge, ein gemeinsames Kriegsbündnis gegen die Horde einzugehen. Die Allianz von Lordaeron wird gegründet. 6 (Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness) * World of Warcraft 03: Im Strom der Dunkelheit. Aaron Rosenberg, Mick Schnelle. Panini Books. 16. Januar 2008. ISBN 3-83321-640-9. * Der Zweite Krieg - Orgrim Schicksalshammer, Kriegshäuptling der Horde, entsendet seine Invasionsflotte an die Küste von Lordaeron. Die unaufhaltsame Horde kämpft ihren Weg in das Herz des Menschenreichs und erreicht gar das antike Hochelfen-Königreich Quel'Thalas. * Gul'dan und der Verrat - In den letzten Tagen des Zweiten Krieges, als der Sieg der Horde über die Allianz schon fast sicher schien, brach ein schrecklicher Zwist zwischen den beiden mächtigsten Orcs von Azeroth aus. * Folgen des Zweiten Krieges - Die Allianz drängt die Invasion zurück (hauptsächlich durch den Verrat von Gul'dan und Cho'gall), doch Lord Lothar fällt in der abschließenden Schlacht an der Schwarzfelsspitze. Angestachelt durch den Tod ihres geehrten Führers legen die Einheiten der Allianz die Schwarzfelsspitze in Schutt und Asche und drängend die Horde zurück durch das Dunkle Portal. * Das Dunkle Portal wird zerstört und die Horde besiegt. * Die abtrünnigen Orcs werden gejagt und in Internierungslager der Allianz eingepfercht. 8 (Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal) * Jenseits des Dunklen Portals * Der Schamane Ner'zhul vereinigt die wenigen übrig gebliebenen Orc-Klans auf Draenor und öffnet das Dunkle Portal erneut. Er befielt seinen Klans, zahlreiche Artefakte aus Azeroth zu stehlen, welche es ihm ermöglichen werden, mehrere Portale in Draenor zu erschaffen. * Die Allianz entsendet ihre Armeen durch das Dunkle Portal um Ner'zhuls Plan zu stoppen. Beide Streitkräfte liefern sich über mehrere Monate hinweg Gefechte. * Bemächtigt durch die gestohlenen Artefakte öffnet Ner'zhul eine Reihe von Portalen in Draenor. Bevor er jedoch seine Armeen hindurchführen kann, geraten die Energien der Portale außer Kontrolle und beginnen, die Struktur Draenors auseinander zu reißen. Eine Reihe von Helden der Allianz sieht sich gezwungen, das Dunkle Portal zu verschließen, um so Azeroth vor den entfesselten Energien zu schützen, wohl wissend, dass sie diese Tat von ihrer Heimat trennen wird. * Die Welt Draenor bricht auseinander. * Lethargie und Internierung - Die Allianz richtet erneut Internierungslager für Orcs ein. Nur wenige, zerstreut lebende Orcs entkommen der Rache der Allianz und wählen ein raues Leben in der abgeschiedenen Wildnis. 18 (Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans) * Die Schatten kehren zurück - Thrall, ein junger Orc, aufgezogen als Sklave der Menschen, entkommt seiner Gefangenschaft und beginnt eine Suche nach seinen Wurzeln und seinem Erbe. Thrall gelingt es, mehrere zerstreute Klans zu vereinen und leitet sie im Aufstand gegen die Menschen. * Durch die Bedrohung der neuen Horde verfällt die Allianz in Streit und Rangeleien. * Thrall wird zum neuen Kriegshäuptling der Horde ernannt und beginnt, seinem Volk die alten schamanistischen Lehren nahezulegen. Die wiedererstarkte Horde entledigt sich schließlich der letzten verbliebenen Spuren der Brennenden Legion. 20 (Warcraft III: The Reign of Chaos) * Warcraft III - Reign of Chaos * Nach dem Besuch eines mysteriösen Propheten beschließt der junge Kriegshäuptling Thrall mit seiner Horde nach Kalimdor überzusetzen. Auf dem Weg nach Kalimdor erleidet er Schiffbruch und landet auf einer von Dschungeltrollen bewohnten Insel. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen, der Meerhexe und deren Gefolgschaft, den Murlocs, zu entkommen. * Der Prophet stattet auch den Kirin Tor, den Magiern Dalarans, und König Terenas von Lordaeron einen Besuch ab. Die Menschen ignorieren jedoch seine Prophezeiungen. Schließlich breitet sich eine große Seuche über ihr Land aus. * Uther Lichtbringer (Paladin der Silbernen Hand), Jaina Prachtmeer (Schülerin des Führers der Kirin Tor, Antonidas) und König Terenas eigener Sohn, Arthas, werden beauftragt die Ursachen der Seuche zu erforschen, welche sie in der sogenannten Geißel, geführt vom Lichkönig Ner'zhul, entdecken. Ner'zhul wurde durch dämonische Kräfte wiederbelebt. Gemeinsam töten sie Totenbeschwörer Kel'Thuzad, der die Seuche verbreitet hat. * Arthas beschließt, die gesamte Stadt Stratholme zu eliminieren, um sie zu reinigen und so zu verhindern, dass seine Bewohner untote Diener der Geißel werden. Anschließend folgt er dem Dämon Mal'Ganis nach Nordend, um dort ihn und die Geißel zu stoppen. Doch Arthas wird durch das verfluchte Schwert Frostgram korrumpiert. Er kehrt nach Lordaeron zurück, tötet seinen Vater, den König, und erklärt das Reich als Land der Geißel. Arthas, nun selbst ein Untoter, lässt Kel'thuzad durch die Macht des Sonnenbrunnens Quel'Thalas' wiederauferstehen. Als Lich beschwört Kel'thuzad Archimonde sowie die Brennende Legion. Archimonde öffnet das Dunkle Portal erneut und ermöglicht somit die Mächte des Bösen Azeroth zu überrennen, so wie sie es Jahre zuvor getan haben. * Die überlebenden Menschen, unter der Führung der jungen Jaina Prachtmeer, folgen schließlich der Anweisung des Propheten und fliehen nach Kalimdor. Die Nachtelfen Kalimdors spüren, dass die Zeit gekommen ist, die alten Druiden aus ihrem Schlaf zu erwecken, um erneut gegen die Brennende Legion zu kämpfen. Illidan wird schließlich von Tyrande Wisperwind aus seinem Exil befreit. * Illidan besiegt einen Großteil der vereinten Kräfte von Dämonen und Untoten, angeführt von Tichondrius. Illidan, nachwievor von Macht besessen, verfällt jedoch schließlich der Magie von Gul'dans Schädel und verwandelt sich selbst in einen Dämonen. Erneut wird er von seinem eigenen Bruder Malfurion Sturmgrimm aus Kalimdor verbannt. Zuvor jedoch tritt Kil'jaeden, Offizier der Brennenden Legion, mit ihm in Kontakt und bietet ihm schier unermessliche Macht für seine Dienste: Er möge den Lichkönig vernichten. Illidan nimmt das Angebot an. * Die Orcs verbünden sich mit den Taurenstämmen und erfüllen den letzten Teil der Prophezeiung. Gemeinsam betreten sie eine alte Höhle und treffen dort auf die Menschen. Schließlich finden sie den Propheten, der nun seine wahre Identität enthüllt: Medivh, der letzte Wächter, gekommen, um die Welt von Azeroth zu retten. Er bringt Orcs, Menschen und Nachtelfen dazu, ihre Kräfte zu bündeln. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie am Weltenbaum als die Nachtelfen all ihre naturgegebenen Kräfte entfesseln und den Dämonengeneral Archimonde und die Brennende Legion besiegen. 21 (Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne) * Behüterin Maiev Schattensang begibt sich die Suche nach Illidan Sturmgrimm um ihn gefangen zu nehmen. * Illidan Sturmgrimm bringt die Naga aus den Tiefen des Meeres an die Küsten Azeroths. Die Naga waren einst Hochgeborene, welche nach der Explosion des Brunnens der Ewigkeit einen Pakt mit den Alten Göttern eingingen. * Illidan und seine Krieger der Naga erobern das Auge des Sargeras, ein altes Artefakt mit immenser Macht. Mit ihm greift er den Frostthron an, scheitert jedoch knapp an seiner Aufgabe durch das Eingreifen Malfurions. * Der Frostthron ist zerbrochen und so schwinden die Kräfte des Lichkönigs. Arthas verlässt Lordaeron und reist nach Nordend. Einer Gruppe der Untoten gelingt es, sich aus der Kontrolle des Lichkönigs zu befreien. Sie nennen sich die Verlassenen. * Mit Hilfe der Blutelfen, überlebende Hochelfen aus Quel'Thalas, und den Naga beginnt Illidan eine Invasion Draenors und übernimmt dieses schließlich, nachdem es ihm gelingt, Grubenlord Magtheridon zu besiegen. Illidan wird neuer Herrscher über die Scherbenwelt. Kil'jaeden, unzufrieden mit dem Scheitern Illidans in dem Vorhaben den Lichkönig zu besiegen, gibt Illidan eine weitere Chance, seinen Auftrag zu vollführen. * Die Verlassenen, angeführt von Sylvanas Windläufer, belagern die Ruinen von Lordaeron. Die Stadt fällt und Sylvanas ernennt sie zur neuen Hauptstadt der Verlassenen. * Arthas, auf dem Weg zum Frostthron, trifft auf Kryptalord Anub'arak und gemeinsam versuchen sie die Eiskrone vor den Naga und den Blutelfen zu erreichen. * Arthas besiegt Illidan in einem Zweikampf um den Thron. Schließlich zerschmettert er den Frostthron und sein Geist vereinigt sich mit dem des Lichkönigs. Vereint regieren sie fortan über die Geißel. 25 (World of Warcaft) * Nach der Invasion ist das Bündnis zwischen Horde und Allianz auseinandergebrochen. Vorbereitungen für einen Krieg laufen. * Die Schwarzfelsspitze wird erneut zu einem Symbol des Bösen. Tief im Inneren führt Ragnaros die Mächte des Feuers. General Drakkisath besetzt derweil eine verlassene Festung in den Höhen des Berges. Auf der Spitze des Berges schmiedet der dunkle Drache Nefarian seine Pläne gegen die sterblichen Völker. * Onyxia, Schwester von Nefarian, versucht die Führer Sturmwinds zu ermorden. Doch sie scheitert und zieht sich in ihren Unterschlupf auf Kalimdor zurück. * Zahlreiche Lebewesen werden Opfer von heimtückischen Murloc-Angriffen. * Die Tore von Ahn'Qiraj öffnen sich erneut und bringen eine Armee von insektoiden Kriegern hervor. Sie werden zurückgeschlagen und mutige Helden betreten die Hallen Ahn'Qirajs um den Alten Gott C'Thun zu besiegen. * Kel'Thuzad, Arthas untergebener Offizier, startet eine neue Invasion der Geißel – dieses Mal auf ganz Azeroth. Die Nekropole von Naxxramas erhebt sich in den Himmel von Stratholme. 26 (World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade) * Das Dunkle Portal öffnet sich. Die Brennende Legion stößt nach Azeroth vor. * Horde und Allianz beobachten einen gigantischen Stern vom Himmel fallen und in die Nähe der Küste des nördlichen Kalimdors stürzen. Als die Allianz Kundschafter entsendet, treffen sie auf die Draenei, die mit ihrem Schiff, der Exodar, abgestürzt sind. Die Draenei, angeführt von Prophet Velen, treten der Allianz bei. * Die Blutelfen in Quel'Thalas suchen händeringend nach Hilfe um zu Prinz Kael'thas in der Scherbenwelt zu stoßen. Doch durch ihre einstige Abkehr zu der Allianz ersuchen sie nicht um einen erneuten Beitritt. Stattdessen tritt Sylvanas Windläufer, Führerin der Verlassenen, auf den Plan und hilft ihrem ehemaligen Volk. Sie überzeugt die anderen Mitglieder der Horde unter großen Protesten der Trollstämme vom Beitritt der Blutelfen in die Horde. * Sowohl Allianz als auch Horde schicken Armeen hinter das Dunkle Portal, um dort nach dem Ursprung der erneuten Öffnung zu forschen. * Akama und Maiev Schattensang besiegen Illidan im Schwarzen Tempel. * Unter Führung der Naaru verbünden sich Die Aldor und die Seher zur Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne, um der Brennenden Legion und Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer am Sonnenbrunnen die Stirn zu bieten. 27 (World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King) * König Varian Wrynn kehrt nach Gefangenschaft nach Sturmwind zurück. * Arthas verbreitet eine neue Seuche, die sich vorallem in Sturmwind und Orgrimmar rasch ausbreitet und zahlreiche Streiter der Horde und der Allianz in Zombies verwandelt. Es vergehen Tage, bis die Argentumdämmerung ein Heilmittel findet; Tage, die zahllose Opfer fordern. * Horde und Allianz entsenden ihre Streitkräfte nach Nordend, um dem Lichkönig entgegen zu treten. * Die Geißel überfällt die Scharlachrote Enklave und dezimiert die Kräfte des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges. Hochgeneral Abbendis flüchtet schließlich mit einer auserwählten Gruppe nach Nordend, um dort als Scharlachroter Ansturm Fuß zu fassen. * Darion Mograine wendet sich gegen Arthas und formiert die Festung Acherus zum Stützpunkt der Ritter der Schwarzen Klinge. * Tirion Fordring vereinigt die Silberne Hand und die Argentumdämmerung zu dem Argentumkreuzzug und schließt ein Bündnis mit Darion Mograines Rittern der Schwarzen Klinge. Kategorie:Geschichte